Muse and Escort
by Blushing Nezumi
Summary: I was dragged from president to muse because the new student who was elected class escort said that he loves me! And it was all a lie! How humiliating! My life will be down the depths again. ONESHOT.


**Oneshot. My first for the Kimi ni Todoke fandom. :D Sawako's OOC. XD  
**

* * *

**Muse and Escort**  
_by: BlushingNezumi_

_Though I didn't want this to happen,  
And you gave a bad impression, but then,  
All these things were totally neglected,  
When you and I entered a contest of the talented.  
_

* * *

"Sawako-chan! I heard there was this new student in our section this year!"

Chizu said out of the blue. We were walking towards school. It was our first day as 2nd year High School students but we weren't excited. Why? Ayane wasn't here with us. She transferred to Mizugaki High, a music school. She badly wanted to enroll in that kind of school, she said. Well, who were we to stop her?

"What about the new student?" I asked. "He transferred from Mizugaki High to our school. Sometimes, I get the feeling that he and Ayane-chan exchanged places, don't you think?" said Chizu. The weather doesn't seem to be good today, so I walked even more faster. "Ayane-chan, I really don't have interest in boys. So, it doesn't make me a bit more excited for school. All I want is Ayane-chan to return." I told Chizu. She sighed and looked at the floor. Agreeing with my thought.

A few steps more and we're going to be inside Nazumino high, our school. It's not that prestigious, but it is also private. The school focuses in academic and Co-curricular activities. And I'm proud to say I'm the First Honor in our batch, and the one best in Co-curricular activities. I was blessed to have many friends to vote for me as the president. That position helps a lot with regards of my Co-curricular grade.

Chizu and I was already inside the school. We directly went to the Bulletin Board to double-check if we did get the correct section. Also, to see our possible classmates. Of course, we both got the section 2-1. Well, we should be. Didn't I mention that Chizu chan ranks 7 in the overall? She's great, I admit. Our school doesn't really group us according to our grades. But being in the first section gives more superiority than others, right?

I admit, I crave for the top. And now that I've reached it, I'll never let someone drag me down.

Not even a guy.

Yes, that's the reason that I have no interest in boys. Even in stupid things like shopping, internet surfing, and the like. I'm not studyholic, though. I still hang-out with my friends. Usually, we go out to an amusement park. I love thrilling rides, you see.

"Sawako-chan, look! That guy!" Chizu suddenly yelled at me. She's easily infatuated, and that's a big problem. Sometimes, she drags me into her boy hunting activities. "A junior student? Not bad with the facial features." I told her. Truth to be told, he was handsome. And I rarely brand men as handsome. He was captivating.

"I want to go for him. Help me, Sawako-chan!" she begged. I replied with a glare, and she backed off. We both proceeded to enter our classroom that was half empty. "Well, what do you know? It's half full!" said Chizu. I dropped a sweat at what she said. I sat at the middle-front seat. I love it there, I can focus on what's the teacher saying. If you're in the back, you get to see all the ruckus your classmates' are doing and you'll end up not knowing anything about the subject.

Chizu-chan chose the seat behind me, which was convenient. She isn't a fan of the seats in front but she can use it to hide behind my back when a teacher's asking for a hard question.

_'Bang'_

The door opened and shown the fine young man we saw just a while ago. I looked at him and he looked at me. We looked at each other for some quite a time, and it was I who first looked away. I can't be captivated, no I can't.

Both I and Chizu was surprised to see when he sat at the farthest corner on the left, calmly chatting with Ryuu-kun. Did they know each other? And the best question was...

Was he actually a sophomore student?!

* * *

Arai-sensei is our adviser. Our stupid, stupid adviser. Now, this is the first that I felt being in the First section was unlucky.

"Okay, class. I'm Pin!" he said. Everyone stood up to greet him.

"Good Morning, Arai-sensei!" all greeted. He slouched on his chair and brought his feet up his desk and said "I told you, I'm Pin! Stop the formality!"

"Sorry, Arai-sensei."

He glared at us with his slanted eyes. Sorry to say, this class contains mostly of honor students, and we _cannot_ be informal. He sighed and continued. "Go on with the annual election thingy. I'm going to eat at the cafeteria." he said and banged the door on his way out. And something happened that I wasn't expecting.

All girls suddenly circled around the new guy. All asking for his name and his autograph. Is he a celebrity? I think not. Why isn't he answering? Sheesh, a person like that is annoying. After what seemed to be five minutes, all girls turned to my direction with their lips pouting and their eyes begging.

"K-Kuronuma-san, he won't talk to us..." all of them said, including Chizu-chan. I was curious with his name, too. So it wouldn't harm if I'd ask too, right?

But why me?

"I presume you're Kazehaya Shouta, am I right?" I told the boy. All girls widened their eyes, including his. He is the mysterious new student, right? And Chizu did mention about a new student named Kazehaya Shouta, right?

Did I see him smirk right there?

He stood up, and the girls allowed him to pass by. I was shocked when he pinned me to the wall. My eyes widened at his actions, and before I could even push him away, he locked his lips to mine.

And he even wasn't hesitant!

I tried to struggle, but he was too strong for me. I can see my classmates' shocked reactions. Good thing most of these girls are my friends so I won't have a problem of having jealous fangirls of his. But wait, let me go jerk!

After that embarrassing kiss, he finally let go of me. But he didn't stop humiliating me. "I love you too, Sawako-chan." he told me. He even knew my name! And I never told him that I love him! Why, that stupid lying machine!

"Kyaa! They like each other, isn't that sweet?" I heard one of my classmates say. "Yeah! Looks like we have an unlikely odd but sweet pairing in our section for once!" another said. Oh no, rumors are going to start and these will drag me down! I turned to Chizu, begging for help. But she just gave me a wink and a thumbs up.

T-They actually support me? Us? Me with that jerk?! No way!

"Y-You got it all wrong! I don't like Kazehaya-kun! Not at all! He was just lying!" I said, trying to clear up these misunderstandings. "You don't have to hide it, Sawako-chan. We love each other, that's all that matters." the jerk told me. And then, more squealing was heard around the classroom. The boys were scowling and such.

This year is going to be a disaster in my life. Ayane-chan, please return here!

* * *

"I nominate Sawako as president." Chizu said. I am very thankful for that. I'm pretty positive that I'll be, once again, the class president of our section. Then, Ume suddenly stood up. "I nominate Sanada Ryuu for President!"

Everybody went silent. "I officially close the nomination." I said. "I second the motion." Kazehaya said, too. And he even winked at me! Oohh, when this day ends, I'll make sure he gets kicked out of this school, sheesh.

Since I was top of the class, I am currently managing the election. "Who votes for I as president?"

I was surprised to see only Kazehaya and Chizuru raise their hands. This cannot be happening! My co-curricular grades! "A-and who votes for Sanada-kun?" All raised their hands. W-what happened?

The election went smoothly, but I haven't been elected in any position at all. I guess this means goodbye best in co-curricular award.

"I-I nominate Kuronuma Sawako as Class Muse!" I heard someone say. What?! Class Muse?! You've got to be kidding me. I'm not pretty! And I'm even competing with Ume-chan. She fits the position better, you guys!

"Let's see. For Ume-san, it's 6. As for Sawako-chan, it's 21. So our new Class muse is Kuronuma Sawako." Ryuu-kun said coolly. "I nominate Kazehaya-kun for Class Escort!" Chizu chan said. What?! That stupid jerk? _My_ escort?!

"Our Class Escort for this year is Kazehaya Shouta." Ryuu closed the election.

This is definitely not good.

* * *

A month has passed and my school life was nothing but a heap of problems. Who ever thought that this Kazehaya guy was a genius? He always surpasses me on the finals, making me go rank 2. It was a big humiliation! I've worked all my way up only to lose it on the following year. This is so embarrassing and disappointing!

"Sawako-chan! The Intramurals are a week away! What are you going to do on your talent portion?" said Chizu. This was one of the problems I 'm having. As class muse, I will represent 2-1 in the Intramurals! A-along with him. And what's worse? I think I don't have any talent at all.

None, none at all.

Chizu and I were walking along the corridor, getting ready to grab lunch on the cafeteria when suddenly, Kazehaya and Sanada-kun passed by. And that stupid little jerk poked out his tongue at me! How mean! I replied with poking out my tongue with a glare. Yes, we are enemies.

Mortal Enemies.

"And for a second before, I thought you really liked each other." Chizu said. I faced her and shouted "It was your fault that I was stuck with him this intramurals anyway! If only I could turn back time. I would've kicked him in the face immediately!" She backed off. "Whoah, easy there Sawako-chan. Maybe this will be a big break from your studyholic mode."

"I told you, I'm _not_ studyholic."

"Come On. Have fun these intramurals! By the way, your practice will start later afternoon, together with Kazehaya and the other participants at the gymnasium."she told me.

I sighed but nodded. I can't let our section down. But practicing with him, it's just too embarrassing. I can't possibly be that pretty to win? Sigh.

* * *

**4:30 PM, Practice at the gymnasium**.

Silence was lingering. All was looking at me, with strange looks. I know, I'm not gonna win, happy? Why don't you just mind your own business and feel prettier for all I care. And finally, they did.

I sighed and sat on the bleachers. I really have to think on what am I going to do at the talent portion. Sing? Nah, I can't even sing Do Re Mi properly. Dance? Mom always said I dance like a zombie. Act? Nah, memorizing lines is a headache. Oh, I give up. I might just probably back out.

I felt someone sit beside me. Wow, and I never thought men's cologne would smell this good. I turned to look at the person and it was no other than Kazehaya.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him. He looked at me with a weird look. "What? Speak!"

"You're crying."

Was I? I touched my cheeks only to feel it a bit wet from teardrops. I was crying all this time? "W-What's your problem!? Aren't you happy you saw me crying! Now go out and tell everybody that even I can cry!" I told him with all my might while trying to stop making my tears flow down. "Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't." said he. And how's that suppose to impress me?

"Then what do _you_ want from me?" I asked him, one more time. "I want you to come practice with me." he told me with a smile. Somehow, seeing him smile made me feel better already. I wiped my tears with my handkerchief and nodded. He reached out to me, and I took his hand.

I think this wouldn't be bad. It might be the start of a blooming friendship.

* * *

Now, stop right there in the middle, and put your elbow to his shoulder. Y-Yeah, like that!" Arai sensei instructed me to do so. "Perfect!"

We were practicing the modeling portion. It's not that hard, since you just gotta walk and pose. A-and show off your beauty. I can't possibly win this.

"Break time, people! Be back after 10 minutes!" Arai sensei told us. It never crossed my mind that Pin would be the one managing the intramurals.

"Hey, you did good." Kazehaya complimented. That was a surprise! I thought he hates me that much since he always do funny faces in front of me and teases me on public months ago. "What's with the compliment? You've always, you know..."

"Oh, that? I was just showing you the real me." he said, which made me choke because I was drinking water. "A-all that just to show me the real you?! Why, didn't you know what that made me treat you?!"

"You treated me as your own enemy." he said, with a frown. We were both sitting at the bleachers again, and he was looking at the floor. I feel bad about reminding him that, since, I think, we were in good terms now. I can't reply, though. It was true.

"Ryuu-kun told me that, in order to impress the girl you like, you must show off the real you. First, the bad side. It shows your bad points and the girl will know how to cope up with your bad side. And when the girl knows your bad side, they won't be that insecure for themselves. If the boy ever teases them, they just retort back instead of blushing then crying, which I find annoying. Then, the good side will eventually come out, he says."

I looked at him. What was that all about? The love lecture? Don't tell me, he's actually interested in me? I looked away, so I won't be suspicious.

"S-so? H-how's that suppose t-to..."  
"I like you."

The more I didn't dare try to look at him. Is he actually confessing to me?

"K-kazehaya kun, t-the Search for the Nazumino Prince and Princess 2010 is very near, and I think we should focus more on that instead of lo- other things." I told him. He smiled, for some reason."If you say so, Sawako-chan. By the way, what will you do for the talent portion?" he asked. I slowly turned to look at him. But when I saw his face, and I have no answer to his question, I sighed and sulked. "None."

"What?! B-but, that's the main event of the Search! If you don't-"  
"I don't have inborn talents, I'm sorry! That's why I said that I don't fit being the class muse. I'm not pretty, I'm not appealing, and I certainly don't have talents."

We went silent for a while. "Everyone back to your positions!" Arai sensei shouted. Then as Kazehaya stood up, he said "Meet me at the Music Room later after practice."

"But I can't go home late alone! It's not appropriate for me to walk in the da-"  
"I'll walk you home, don't worry." he replied with a wink. I think I blushed for a moment there, but shrugged it off.

* * *

**6:39 PM, Music Room**

I'm walking towards the Music Room right now. What does Kazehaya want from me? Nearing the Music Room, I can hear the grand piano playing. I can name the piece, it was Fur Elise. Such a soothing sound.

Opening the doors of the music room, I could see Kazehaya-kun playing the Grand Piano. He was such a pro! He was from Mizugaki High, so it's just normal that he can play this good. He can win the Search with his playing! He has such a good talent to perform, while I have none. I'm letting our section down.

"Oh, Sawako-chan? You're already here, I didn't notice." Kazehaya said, stopping at the middle of the piece. He stood up and pulled me in. "Do you know why I want you to come here?" he asked. I shook my head. There are so many possible answers to his question anyway. "It's to help you find your hidden talent and help you become prettier.

"A-are you gay?! Don't tell me you're going to put make-up on me!" I suddenly said and covered my mouth when I realized that what I said was degrading. But he just laughed. "No, I'm just going to boost up your confidence. You are very pretty, if you don't put down your long hair at the show." said he.

He held my hair at the left side of my face and placed it behind my ear. "There, if you show your face more, your pretty face will naturally show. You have beautiful eyes, and your cheeks are rosy. For your lips, you can just bite it not too hard, but enough to redden it." He's complimenting me again.

"I-i get it, but as for the talent part, I don't think you can help me. Talents are not made, their adapted and natural. " I told him. "But with great determination and tenacity, you can actually acquire the talent. Tell me, Sawako-chan, what's your interest?"

"Studies."  
"Umm, other than studying?"  
"Thrilling rides."  
"Any favorite activities?"  
"Bungee-jumping looks interesting."

Kazehaya-kun sulked. I already told him that helping me was useless. "I told you so..." I said. But Kazehaya looked at me, and he smiled. "What do you think will the judges look at from the talent show?" he asked. I thought for a while, then later answered. "The judges will look for the one with a talent that is not being practiced, but a talent that just naturally comes out when it must be shown." I replied, and he smiled at my answer. "Then, you'll win."

* * *

**Next week, the Search of the Nazumino Prince and Princess 2010 event.**

"I can't find him!" I told Chizu-chan. What was I supposed to do at the talent portion? Kazehaya said he'll tell me yesterday, but he was absent. He can't be absent now!

"Don't panic, he'll be here any minute." Chizu assured me. But with all these events happening, I can _not_ panic! There's only five minutes left and he's still not around!

"S-Sawako-chan!" I heard a voice call out to me. And I know that voice. It was no other than, him! Finally!

"Where have you been?! Now what should I do?!" I asked him. But he wasn't talking anymore. He was just, staring at me. "All right, break it up! Kazehaya, I know Sawako-chan's very pretty, but I think it's time you tell her what she should do." Chizu said as she slapped him lightly, just to awaken him from his trance.

"O-oh, gomenasai. You just need to relax and wait for your turn. You're very pretty tonight, Sawako-chan. Your bubblegum blue and pink bubble dress suits you perfectly." I kind of blushed at the statement. But I can't actually relax when I have nothing to perform!And the contest is already starting!

* * *

"Next, the male representative of Class 2-1, please welcome, Kazehaya Shouta!" the MC said as he went out wearing a coat and tie. And he look rather dashing in the outfit. He sat in front of the black grand piano, the same piano he practiced on the music room. He started playing the piece of the Moonlight Sonata. He's such a natural!

But after him will be me, already. I'll be ready for all the humiliation I can get this year. The rumors, false accusations, I'll be ready for them. After a few minutes, his piece was already over and I was next! I listened to the judges' comments.

"It was a brilliant piece. And your emotions can blend in well with the song. It's perfect, break a leg!" the first judge said. He was a bit fat, but he seems to be rich. Is he from another branch of Nazumino High? I think so.

"You managed to maintain the tempo and the intensity of pushing the keys of the piano changes rapidly in the right times. It's Excellent!" Himaki-sensei, the one who's supposed to handle the practice of the contest. So, Arai-sensei was actually a substitute!

"I have nothing to say. They said it all. And oh- a little addition. You are very good-looking tonight." Nanami-sensei said. Then there was applause. So, I'm really next now. Kazehaya-kun dashed towards my direction, and got a microphone that could be put at the left side of the face. He wore one, too. What are we going to dooooooo!

He suddenly dragged me towards the stage. I think I heard the MC call me anyway. B-but, all these people staring at me. I can't even face them! I had nothing to show them, anyway!Then everything went dim and the spotlight pointed at us, making us the only ones seen.

"Sawako-chan, I took this opportunity to tell you how much I love you, in front of all these people." he suddenly said. I blinked my eyes too fast. This was not real, this is just a dream! I slapped my face real hard, to awaken me form what I thought was just I daydreaming.

But I am not.

"K-kazehaya kun! It's very embarrassing!" I told him. Then I heard my voice out loud. Oh no, it was actually heard by everyone. With this, I decided to walk out. But his grip stopped me from doing so. "Sawako-chan, please, hear me out." I clicked my tongue and slapped my hand away. "What is it with you?! Isn't humiliating me in front of many people enough? Did you plan this from the very beginning?" I told him, not caring anymore if all heard it.

"I did this, because you never gave me the chance to express my feelings for you." he said. "You did! But I don't want to accept them, since my main focus is my studies. I don't want my standing to go down. But since you've already did, there's no use and I cannot ever accept you, because of that!"

"No, please. If you won't love me, I'll take my life for good!" now he's blackmailing me?! Couldn't this get any worse?! B-but, recalling those times that he helped me, complimented me, told me I'm pretty in the midst of the time that I was a big mess. If I let this rare chance away, I might never get it again.

"A-alright then, I love you too!" I told him with my eyes closed. Then I felt arms surrounding me, then applause. "Very Good, Sawako-chan." he told me. The lights went on again. "And that was Kuronuma Sawako from Class 2-1, along with her partner, Kazehaya-kun for a roleplay act! Now let's see what the judges had to say about it." the MC said. So, that was the plan Kazehaya kun actually did?! Gee, I thought I was dead meat back there.

"It was so natural! The script's very good, too! You managed to perfect the piece! Well Done!" the fat judge told me. I blushed at his statement and thanked him though I just mouthed my words.

"You're a professional, keep it up! You manage to keep the romance-factor around the house! It was really great, I admire you!" said Himaki-sensei.

"I can't say no more again. Both of you are perfect for each other! I won't be shocked when I hear that someday, you two will be officially together, not just in front of the stage, but also in real life." Nanami sensei said. And once again, I blushed. Then there was an huge applause. A standing ovation! Gee, this was really, really, unexpected.

* * *

Sawako and Shouta went backstage together. Then, Chizuru suddenly rushed towards them, and said "Congratulations! You two were perfect over there! And may I say, Kazehaya-kun. Was that actually a real love confession? I have this feeling a while ago that Sawako-chan doesn't even know what to do on the talent portion." she said.

"W-well..." Shouta started to say. With that, Chizu got the answer she was looking for. "Yes! I knew it! You do like each other! Congratulations!" she said then her mouth was covered by Shouta's hands.

"Not so loud, Yoshida-san!" he said. Chizuru nodded. Then, unexpectedly, they heard a voice calling them. "Sawako-chan! Chizuru-chan!" and they knew that voice anywhere. "Ayane-chan!" as they both dashed towards her direction. Then, at the midst of Sawako's running, she turned to look at Shouta and shouted "Thanks!" then glared at him and poked her tongue out. Shouta laughed at her reaction and thought.

_'Her good side will eventually come out, right?'_

Both Shouta and Sawako won the crown tonight.

* * *

**End of the Oneshot.**

**It was my first for Kimi ni Todoke! I hope you liked it! Please Read and review! They make me inspired! xD**


End file.
